As shown in FIG. 1, the existing electronic cigarette comprises an outer sleeve 100, a battery assembly and an atomizer assembly both mounted inside the outer sleeve 100. The battery assembly includes a battery 200, a controlling module 300, a first conductive wire 400, a second conductive wire 500 and a third conductive wire 600, above three conductive wires are respectively soldered on the controlling module 300. The controlling module 300 integrates an air flow sensor and a control circuit and so on. The first conductive wire 400, the second conductive wire 500 and the third conductive wire 600 are respectively electrically connected to two electrodes of the battery 200 and the two electrodes of the atomizer assembly. When the electronic cigarette is smoked, the battery 200 controlled by the controlling module 300 supplies electric power to the atomizer assembly to drive the atomizer assembly to generate smoke. When a structure that the first conductive wire 400, the second conductive wire 500 and the third conductive wire 600 are respectively connected to the controlling module 300 by welding is adopted, a welding operation is not easily achieved, which leads to low production efficiency and high product defective rate of electronic cigarettes.